1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective frame for portable electronic devices, particularly to one available for various colors and wrapped around a portable electronic device to prevent it from damaged in case of colliding, without using any auxiliary tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, most of portable electronic devices (such as computers, communication products and consumer electronics) have a shell made of plastics, which may easily get damaged in case of colliding or dropping down.
Therefore, here comes a new protective frame to overcome the above mentioned disadvantage.